


Clarity

by will (pointedperception)



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mizumono, Murder Family, Murder Husbands, happy finale au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 08:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1681166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pointedperception/pseuds/will
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The three of them together like this, as a family; this was Hannibal Lecter's design. An alternative ending to Mizumono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clarity

The stage had been set; it was his final act.   _Their_ final act.

Yes, Will Graham had been Jack Crawford’s man, but not anymore. Not after he broke down the walls to Hannibal’s mind and bathed himself in the hot energy of it. Hannibal had shown him his own potential and Will was surprised to find that he loved it. Every drop of blood he made someone shed was a rush of adrenaline and serotonin. Some part of him kept screaming that it was wrong, but it was smothering under his newfound identity. Hannibal did this to him. Will loved him for it.

He got out of the cab, stopping as he saw Alana lying on the front yard, covered in glass and blood. Alive, that was all that mattered. Thank god Hannibal had spared her, at least for now, and he wouldn’t have to kill her either. He called for an ambulance then burst inside, ready to take care of Jack.

Instead, he saw a frightened doe standing in Hannibal’s kitchen. Abigail. But wasn’t she – she was dead, that’s what Hannibal had said; had apologized to him for.

“Abigail?”

Her eyes flitted around him, her mouth open in fear. “This wasn’t part of the plan,” she mumbled, trying to catch her breath. Will’s first instinct was to reach for her, but she backed away, looking at something behind him.

“Where’s –“ he started, turning around to find the answer to his question. Hannibal. “You were supposed to leave.” Will’s breath was shallow, hitched in his throat as he looked frantically at a blood splattered Hannibal Lecter.

“We couldn’t leave without you.” Hannibal’s words held promise, but his eyes were a dead, dark red.

Will’s eyes widened, looking hopefully at Hannibal. Was this what he had been planning all along? For the three of them to run off and be a family, just as he had wanted what seemed so long ago? Hannibal reached out his hand, gently petting the side of Will’s face. He watched Hannibal’s eyes study the bob of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed, moving to his lips, then slowly close as he brought their faces together, his fingers twisting into Will’s wet curls as he kissed him. A spark ignited in Will’s belly, the same spark as when he killed Randall, though this one seeped deeper into him, burning into his blood and bones. He kissed back feverishly, only to have Hannibal push him away.

“We have to leave now, Will,” Hannibal stated, feeling the weight of the small knife in his palm, “but first, I need to know if you forgive me.”

Will’s brow creased, seeing the glint of the knife in the corner of his eye. “Do you forgive me, Hannibal?”

“I told you before, Will, if you tell me what happened, I will forgive you. I do forgive you. But I need to know if I can trust you.”

“I didn’t kill Freddie Lounds,” he spat out, “I didn’t kill her so I could convince Jack that I was on his side. That I was trying to trick you.”

Hannibal’s lips twitched. “Were you?”

“No; everything else I told you was the truth. About you, about killing, about Abigail – it was always you, Hannibal; I could never get you out of my head. I want to keep doing this; to keep killing, to keep being with you, wherever we have to run and hide. I can’t go back to how things were before. I don’t want to. This is my only option.” Will was shaking, nearly crying now; partly because he was afraid of how Hannibal might react, but mostly because he could finally let everything that was building up in his head go.

“No, Will, it was always you. I saw your potential from the first time we met. I knew you were destined for so much greater than a professor at the FBI Academy. I’m glad you didn’t prove me wrong.” The knife let out a clang as it hit the floor, sliding by the cabinets. Will felt a strong, warm grip on his hand as he intertwined his fingers with Hannibal’s bloody ones. Hannibal extended his other hand to a wide-eyed Abigail, who hesitantly took a step forward.

“Abigail.”

“But, Alana, she wasn’t part of the plan,” she looked to Will for reassurance.

Hannibal glanced at Will, then back to Abigail. The corners of his lips turned up into a half-smile.“Abigail, you have nothing to be afraid of. Will and I are going to be your fathers now, just as I told you from the beginning. Alana will be fine, provided the police get here soon, as they should.”  

“It’s okay, Abigail. We’ll make sure you’re safe,” Will replied, smiling back at her. “One big happy family.”

Will’s gaze fell back on Hannibal as his eyes finally lit up at Will’s last word. “Yes,” he said, taking Abigail’s hand, “one big happy family indeed.”

Together, the three of them walked out of Hannibal’s house, hand in hand, setting off down the street as the faint blare of police sirens echoed through the city.

 

\---------------

 

“Monsieur? Est-ce que vous voulez le champagne ou le jus?”

Hannibal turned in his seat, smiling at the airplane attendant. “Je crois que mon ami voudrait le champagne, et un jus pour ma fille, s’il vous plaît.”

She reached over Hannibal to hand a glass of champagne to Will, who nodded in thanks. He nudged Abigail, who was reading a book. She looked up, smiling and taking her orange juice from the attendant.

“Voulez-vous quelque chose, monsieur?”

“Non, merci. J'en ai assez,” he replied, lightly squeezing Will’s hand.

Will turned his head, eyebrow cocked in confusion. “Is something wrong?”

Hannibal chuckled, “No, quite the opposite. Everything, it seems, is finally right.” He leaned over, gently kissing Will’s cheek before leaning back in his seat and closing his eyes in bliss.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'en ai assez = I have enough.


End file.
